Golden Prophecy
by Dr.UltimateGinger
Summary: Stranded on a strange planet, Jenny soon learns of a prophecy involving not just her, but her father, the Doctor, as well. But as the time of the prophecy draws near, things start getting a lot worse. (River Song is not IN it, but is mentioned)
1. Jenny

**Dear Reader,**

**This is my first book so far, so please, don't be quick to judge. I've always thought it was weird how they only had Jenny in that one episode, so I decided to bring her back and show her traveling new worlds. I will be adding new chapters on as I go, so hang in there.**

I run out of my spaceship feeling like I'm about to hurl. Of all my years traveling the galaxy, well, only two, never once have I crashed into another spaceship. Good thing I found a small planet to land on before the engines blew up. I keep running until I'm a good distance away from the ship. I look back. Any second now . . .

A loud booming noise hurts my ears as fire explodes all around my precious ship.

"Oh, well," I sigh. I didn't really think my ship would have lasted me that long anyways. Where I'm from, we didn't need spaceships, we were at war - underground. So, naturally, it was quite rusty when I began my travels. I should have known it wouldn't have lasted me much longer.

"You'll be needing a new ship." I spin around, my blonde hair whipping my face. An old woman stands in front of me. "Looks to me like you're stranded here, young lady."

"Well, it's not like I'm in a hurry to leave. I have to find someone." After all, I think to myself, if the Doctor can have a companion, I'm going to want one, too.

"Anyone in particular?"

"Not just anyone, an adventurous someone, yet still someone my dad would approve of," I pause. "But, who are you? I mean, I'm pretty sure that this is not Earth."

I take my first good look at my surroundings. It's basically just a gigantic. . . rain-forest world. Trees are everywhere I turn.

"Who are you?"

"Jenny," I say. "You can call me Jenny."


	2. Warrior Maiden

CHAPTER TWO: WARRIOR MAIDEN:

After hearing my name, the woman freaks out, screaming excitedly in a language I've never heard of. It all just sounds like gibberish to me, but as she screams, men in strange clothes jump out from tall branches in the trees. I'm picked up and off my feet as they begin to carry me to who knows where.

"Um," I shout over the rumbling of their voices. "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?!"

When no one responds, I begin to thrash my legs and arms. I wish I had my gun, but it blew up along with my ship. A man in a white coat approaches me with a needle, and before I know it, he's taking samples of my blood. I watch as he opens up a small bag and stores both my blood, and the needle away. That is the last thing I see before everything goes black.

I wake up lying down on a hospital bed. Two nurses lean over me holding the blood sample that the man had taken from me earlier. I shake my head, dizzy, as I try to sit up. The nurses push me back down.

"No," says one of the nurses. "Not done testing." Her voice sounds shaky, as though English is not her first language.

"Blood samples match," says the other nurse, her voice much more fluent than the other nurse's. She turns to me. "I'm Achieng, and this is Funanya. We are determining whether our suspicions are correct."

"What suspicions?" I demand. "What suspicions!"

A woman walks in, and as she approaches, I recognize her as the woman I met when I first arrived at this planet.

"I am Sultana, and our suspicions," she starts. "Are that you are our savior."

"Savior?" I say, shaking my head. "This is ridiculous. Let me go."

"Is it?" she asks. "What is your father's name?"

"I don't know. I really don't," I reply. "He just goes by the Doctor."

"If you're not lying, that confirms our suspicions. You are the Doctor's daughter, you are a time lord, and you are our savior."

The nurses begin to chant a name over and over again.

"Harimanna! Harimanna! Harimanna!"

"That is your new name, Jenny. Harimanna, meaning warrior maiden."


	3. Naufal

CHAPTER 3:

"Harimanna," says Sultana. "It is time. You must see the Stone."

"What stone?"

"THE stone."

One of the nurses, Funanya, I believe was her name, takes my hand and walks me out of the hospital. It is now that I see their society. In truth, I feel disappointed. I was expecting some kind of empire, or large city, but this place is in ruins. Children with unkempt hair and muddy hands walk by on dirt roads, begging for food. But the thing that most makes me want to cry is their eyes. When I look at the children, their eyes fill with hope. They think I will save them. I guess that's what the Doctor wanted me to do.

Funanya leads me into a wooden hut.

"We will need to grab Naufal. Not allowed to see the Stone without a guard."

"Why would we need a guard to see a -"

A teenage boy struts into the room, his golden-brown hair swaying in front of his eyes.

"I am Naufal, at your service." Unlike the kids on the roads, Naufal is clean and winsome. Too clean.

"I'm Jenny," I say in a perfect impersonation of Donna. She was there when I was born, so she feels like a mother to me. "And I don't need your 'service'."

"You might need it to see the Stone, Harimanna."Funanya awkwardly walks out the door, leaving me alone with this weirdo - ick.

"This day keeps getting better and better,'' I mutter to myself as Naufal leads me to the door. Naufal walks onto the road leading south, and I follow right behind.

"Are you ready to see the Stone?"


	4. The Stone

Naufal leads me into a small cave. As soon as I walk in, a sharp pain surges through my body. I fall to my knees, more surprised than actually hurt.

"This is why you need a guard to see the stone," says Naufal as he reaches his hands out to me. I grab them and he pulls me up again. "Because it hurts you."

"What about you?" I ask, still clutching my stomach in pain. "It didn't hurt you."

"I'm used to it. I have to be, I'm the guard." He sighs. After a little silence, he points at the walls and holds up a torch. As the light flickers of the walls, I notice that writing spreads all over the walls, ceiling, and the floor.

"The Stone is our prophecy cave. Filled with prophecies from many different eras and generations. Thousands of years ago, our society would train one seer every hundred years. Each one could make only one prophecy." Naufal's fingers gently press against the wall in front of him.

"One century, however, a mysterious women appeared out of nowhere, containing the Golden Prophecy. She was not from here, and she did not stay. She called herself the only water in the forest, if that means anything to you." He turns his head to look at me. I shake my head, realizes that he wants an answer.

"Sorry, I have no clue who she is."

"She wrote her prophecy here," he points to a small area of stone with large, sloppy words written in stanzas. "After she left, our city worshiped her for giving a prophecy to guide us through a time of need. But as we worshiped this woman who called herself the only water in the forest, a drought began. Now, there is only one source of water on our land. A small river.

"This prophecy was warning us about a time of need, and how we would need to fix it. This is the Golden Prophecy, and we need your help to complete it."

He waves his hand to the prophecy and I began to read.

NEXT WEEK'S CHAPTER:

Next week I'll be posting the next chapter. It'll contain the Golden Prophecy. Along with it will be another chapter containing the area where the Doctor arrives.


	5. The Prophecy

_The Doctor loved the River,_

_Yet lied to her so often._

_She didn't know he had a daughter,_

_until the dark of night._

_When all the world was in grave danger,_

_the warrior maiden came._

_An explosion of bravery,_

_fiercer than a lion,_

_The warrior maiden will save us all._

"Uh huh. And you think I'm the warrior maiden?" I ask, feeling like everyone around me is stupid. "Listen, how do you even know that this is the same doctor, anyway?"

"It must be you," Naufal explains. "There was an explosion when you first arrived. Your father calls himself the Doctor, and the woman who wrote this called herself the only water in the forest, which is now a single river."

"You're overreacting. For all you know, that lady was a crazy nutcase and this means nothing at all."

"You know, the woman had blonde hair and the same eyes, as well."

"I don't have a mother."

Naufal gives me a blank look.

"Long story."

An outburst of screams erupt from outside. I run outside the cave with Naufal and see something I haven't seen in two long years.

The crowd forms a circle around it, but I still have a clear view. It's a police box, and it wasn't here before. The Doctor is here.


	6. Getting Ready

A man strolls out of the police box wearing a bright red bow tie to match his bright red fez. This is not the Doctor, which means someone stole his box. The Doctor I know is smart, responsible, and not this crazy. I shove the crowd and walk up to him.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my father?"

"Jenny?"

"What?"

"You're alive!"

He squeezes me into a big hug, but I pull away.

"You're not the Doctor. Get. Off. Me!"

Naufal walks through the crowd and stands by my side.

"No, no. Jenny, it's me. New body. New self. Same Doctor."

"Doctor?"

"Yes, yes, it's me. Gosh, you're alive!"

"Where's Donna?"

"Oh, she's . . . she's back at her home. The question is, how are you alive? Oh yes, the third generation terra-forming device!"

"Doctor, by any chance do you know any one named River? Or the River?"

"Oi! She's my wife!"

"My . . . step mom?"

"Ooh . . . just realized that."

Naufal beams.

"I was right! You are the savior!"

"Savior?" asks the Doctor. "Savior of what?"

It takes awhile to explain things to the Doctor, and to me, seeing as I still don't quite understand. Naufal organizes two rooms for us, and the Doctor finally digests what's going on.

"Are you ready?" Naufal asks us.

"Ready for what?" both the Doctor and I reply.

"To read the next stanza of the Golden Prophecy."


	7. Next Stanza

I practically run into the stone chamber where the prophecy is carved. Naufal enters next, with the Doctor right behind him.

As soon as the Doctor walks in, he crumples to the ground and screams. He thrashes around on the ground. I, too, hurt, but I'm used to it now.

Naufal helps him up, and he shakes his head.

"That's funny," says the Doctor. "An extraterrestrial rock that hurts you. Well, there's a first to everything, I suppose."

I hold up a torch to the second stanza of the prophecy.

"That's funny," I exclaim. "This stanza has a title. 'Hello Sweetie'."

The Doctor laughs.

"Yep, definitely River."

We lean in and begin to read the prophecies next stanza.

Hello Sweetie,

I knew you would come.

Things you may find,

are rather gruesome,

Though the troubles have just begun.

For the man of the drums,

is soon to arrive.

"That's it?" I complain. "Who's the man of the drums?"

"The Master is dead."

"The Master? The Master of what?"

"The Master died. He died. HE DIED!"

Naufal steps up.

"Perhaps we should read the next stanza."

The Doctor massages his brow.

"Yes, yes. I suppose we could."


	8. Master's Son

_The healer had a daughter,_

_fierce and strong,_

_The drummer had a son,_

_neither right nor wrong._

_He yearns to be good,_

_But beware his temper._

_In the daylight, _

_sorrow can be seen in his eyes._

_But don't let him fool you,_

_no matter what he cries._

_For at night, he's a monster,_

_A master of beasts._

_Destroy him with magic,_

_show him through time._


	9. Discussion

"The healer had a daughter," I think aloud. "You're the healer, Doctor, I'm the daughter." The Doctor sighs.

"But the Master had a son."

"And this son," says Naufal. "He tries to be good, but at night he turns evil?"

"That's certainly what River seems to be telling us."

"But, how would that happen?" I ask. "Does he literally become some sort of monster at night? Or is this all figuratively? Like, could the night be now, when everything is falling apart?"

"I don't know," the Doctor mutters.

"Why would there be sorrow in his eyes, though?" I question. "If he's the bad guy here, then why would he be sad?"

"Maybe because he wants to be on our side," suggests Naufal. "But he doesn't have a choice."

"Or because he doesn't remember being bad during the night," I comment. "He just knows that the situation keeps getting worse and worse."

The Doctor has been quiet for awhile, so I turn to him for an answer. Yet, the Doctor is not here.


	10. Night Falls

Naufal and I run outside of the cave. Not many people are on the streets anymore, since the sun is setting, so it's easy to find the Doctor.

He is leaning over by a wooden hut, poking it.

"This is not wood."

Naufal frowns.

"Of course it's wood," he protests. "We're in the middle of a forest, how could it not be?"

The Doctor runs to a nearby tree and pounds his fist across it.

"This tree is hollow. It isn't a tree."

"Maybe the Krajehjenka got to it," suggests Naufal.

"The krajeh-what?" I ask.

"It's a big bird that sucks water out of plants."

"No," says the Doctor. "There is no such thing. I have traveled through the galaxies for centuries, and not once have I heard of a Krajehjenka."

"It lives only on this planet."

"Has anyone actually seen it?"

"No," says Naufal, shaking his head. "But archaeologists have found the bones to prove it. Big wingspan, large body, and ginormous beak. Razor-sharp claws.

"Ah hah!" exclaims the Doctor. "If you have discovered the bones from the ground, they wouldn't be razor-sharp anymore. They would have become stubs."

"But there ARE bones. I've seen them!"

"Show me."

"Not a good idea, sir."

"Why not?"

"Because night is falling. You must run!"

I look around. Sure enough, the sun is setting behind the treetops and the faint outline of the moon is rising in it's place.

"RUN! DO NOT GO NEAR ME OR SULTANA!"


	11. Sultana

Naufal runs into the woods. Instead of following, the Doctor grabs my hands, hard.

"Who is Sultana?"

"Just some lady."

"Bring me to her."

* * *

I bring the Doctor to Sultana's hut. She welcomes us in, pulling the shades down over the windows.

"Do I know you?" asks the Doctor. "Something about you seems familiar."

"It's possible," says Sultana. "I am an old woman. I have met very many people in my lifetime."

Her face stays still and firm. The Doctor brushes his hand over her face.

"Something about your eyes, your face."

He bangs his head.

"I know you," he says. "I know you. I really do. Something is telling me to back away, but I know you. Why did Naufal tell us to stay away from you? Why am I telling me to stay away from you?"

"You should leave."

"Why did pull the shades down?"

"It's nighttime. Might as well."

"It's night. Why is everyone afraid of the night?"

"Not everyone, just Naufal and I."

"Who is Naufal? Who are you?"

"Naufal is my son."

"Who are you?"

"You know me."

"I know that."

"Haven't you read the Golden Prophecy?"

"Yes, yes, I have."

"The drummer had a son. He also had a wife."

"You . . .you're . . .?"

"Yes, you know me. I am the Master's wife."


	12. Prophecy Continues

"Okay, okay." says the Doctor. "I get that you two are mother and son and he's the Master's son. But, why are the two of you hiding from the night?"

"Hiding? Oh, we're not hiding," says Sultana. "We're waiting for the next stanza to occur so that we can strike."

"Next stanza?" I ask, bewildered. "How many stanzas are there?"

The Doctor reaches for my hand and we run back to the cave, quickly holding a torch to the wall and beginning to read.

Darkness spreads throughout the night,

taking away kindness and love,

giving the world fright.

The dragon bursts through, causing havoc,

His fire burning endless light.

He tries to destroy the savior,

but something overpowers his hate.

Something stronger than anything,

let it show her blessed fate.

Let him begin once again,

give a clean slate.

His past will all be soon behind us,

let his new life begin with time,

Though there are evils in his past,

you can forgive his awful crime.

Their fates intertwined,

Together they travel,

Let them save mankind,

Let them see through time,

For there is reason in this rhyme.


	13. Were-dragon

"Doctor, what are we going to do? Should we find Sultana again?" "No, let's go find Naufal." We run into the woods where we last saw Naufal. "He was too clean," I mutter. "What?" "Even from the very beginning, I knew he was different. Everyone else was out of shape and grimy, but he, he was handsome. How does he clean himself during a drought? I should have known something was up." "You couldn't have known." We stop. Laying down in a small clearing is a golden dragon. "I told you to run," the dragon says. "Naufal?" I walk up to the dragon version of Naufal. "But, you're a human, not dragon." "When I was a child," says Naufal, his voice crackly. "My mother brought me to a strange new planet where I was given the highest blessing from that planet. Mother calls it were-dragon, because I'm kind of like a werewolf. I think she's crazy." "But, why didn't you tell me before?" "Because I don't KNOW until the transformation begins. The planet that Mother took me to, it was a religious planet. Their religion was the Silence religion. Are you familiar with it?" I shake my head, but in the corner of my eye, I see the Doctor nod. "The Silence," begins the Doctor. "Is a religious order. When you turn away from them, you forget that they were ever there." "Yes," says Naufal. "The blessing given to me made me their strongest warrior, but I was against it, so in the blessing, they made me a full on Silence member. I can't even remember myself when the time comes." "But why would you ask me to run if you don't want to be evil?" "Because when the transformation is complete, I won't remember meeting wither of you, I'll just remember my orders." "What are your orders?" "To kill you two." A small, spinning circle appears in the air and a woman with dirty blonde, curly hair jumps out from it, holding a gun. "Well, you won't be able to even if you try your hardest." "RIVER!" shouts the Doctor. She glares at him. "Did you accidentally set off the distress call and then actually end up needing it again?" she asks. "And who is this? Your new companion or something?" "No! She's your step-daughter." "Step-daughter?!" "I don't have a mother if it means anything." River nods, approvingly. "RUN!" shouts Naufal. "The transformation is almost complete." "But you're already full dragon, what else is there to complete anyways?" "FIRE! NOW I SUGGEST YOU RUN!" 


End file.
